


Egyesülés

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mating, Stars, collision
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Évmilliárdokig türelmesen várták, hogy sorsuk beltelesedjék és a hosszú vágyódás csak megédesítette ölelésük.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egyesülés

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441837) by [Neyah444](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444). 



> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #09: Stars.

Lassú táncba kezdtek. A tűz, mely mélyen legbelül hajtotta őket nem csillapodott, és bár tudták, táncuk nem tarthat örökké, igyeztek a várva várt pillanatot addig nyújtani, amíg csak lehet. Csillagok örvénylettek tekintetükben ahogy egyre közelebb és közelebb értek egymáshoz, összeütköztek, becéző karjaik szenvedéllyel fonódtak a másik köré.

Végzetük a történelem hajnalán íródott, hogy eggyé váljanak, összeolvadjanak egy teljesen új, pompás világnak adva életet.

Évmilliárdokig türelmesen várták, hogy sorsuk beltelesedjék és a hosszú vágyódás csak megédesítette ölelésük. Világok dőltek romba, ahogy heves csókban forrtak össze, és szívük fényesebben izzott, mint valaha, mikor végre Tejút karjaiba zárta szerető aráját az örökkévalóságban: Andromédát.


End file.
